hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Hurricane Barry tornado outbreak
The''' 2019 Hurricane Barry tornado outbreak was a several day long tornado outbreak that was associated with Hurricane Barry, which made landfall with winds of 80 mph in Louisiana. It broke the world record set by Hurricane Ivan in 2004 for most tornadoes spawned by a hurricane, with 131 tornadoes being spawned, 11 more than Ivan. It occurred from July 13, 2019 through July 15, 2019, with tornadoes being confirmed in Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Arkansas, Tennessee, Missouri, Illinois and Indiana. Meteorological synopsis On July 11, 2019, Potential Tropical Cyclone Two was upgraded to Tropical Storm Barry south of the Alabama coastline, the storm was expected to make landfall with winds of 70-75 mph in Louisiana on July 13. The Storm Prediction Center had noted the possibility of several tornadoes associated with Barry along the coast of Louisiana on the night of July 12 through July 13. Early on July 13, radar noted a intense band of severe thunderstorms that had formed ahead of Barry's landfall later that morning. the SPC began monitoring the Louisiana coast for tornado watch issuance ahead of the squall line, and a enhanced risk was issued in anticipation of a scattered tornado event. As CAPE levels began to weaken Barry after landfall, a tornado watch was issued at 8:07 a.m on July 13 for southeastern Texas, including the Houston area, and much of Louisiana, including Baton Rouge and New Orleans, as well as adjacent coastal waters. Barry accelerated inland late that morning and weakened to a tropical depression by 4:00 p.m near Baton Rouge. As the storm pulled northwest towards Shreveport, various tornadoes were reported on the southeastern edge of the depression from 5:00-8:15 p.m, in total, 61 tornadoes were confirmed in just the period of 5:00-9:00 p.m, the SPC issued a moderate risk the following morning as the storm pulled into Arkansas concerning the possibility of widely scattered tornadoes. Another tornado watch was issued at 12:31 a.m on July 14, being a very rare Particularly Dangerous Situation (PDS) Tornado Watch for northern Louisiana, western Mississippi, southwestern Tennessee and much of Arkansas. It was PDS due to the threat of "numerous tornadoes, a few intense and long-tracked", as well as a "increased nighttime threat". The eastern edge of Barry produced a high-end EF3 tornado with estimated winds of 160 mph near DeWitt, Arkansas, killing 3 and injuring 8 others around 2:15 a.m, there had been no tornado warning issued on the storm as from radar, it had little rotation, and it lifted at 2:18 a.m, less than 3 minutes after moving through DeWitt, it touched down at 2:13 a.m, 2 minutes before striking DeWitt. Another EF3 was observed near Lonoke, Arkansas at 2:46 a.m, associated with the northeastern edge of Barry. Barry officially became extratropical at 4:00 a.m. Extensive damage occurred in Lonoke between 2:50 and 2:52 a.m, with several houses being damaged well beyond repair. One person was killed just outside of Lonoke when the tornado threw their car. Barry continued north, producing another 20 tornadoes on the morning of July 14, including 7 strong tornadoes, and 1 violent tornado near Conway, Arkansas at 4:52 a.m, low wind shear prohibited the further development of tornadoes through the afternoon as the storm accelerated towards the Bootheel of Missouri. By the morning of July 15, as the storm crossed the Mississippi into Illinois, a moderate risk was issued at 2:00 a.m for much of Illinois and Indiana, concerning very widespread tornadic development, as very high wind shear tore apart any remaining circulation of Barry, leaving only the thunderstorms, it left a environment favorable for tornadoes. Various tornadoes occurred from 5:00 to 8:00 a.m on July 15 across the entire region before the storms weakened. '''THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS! Category:Tornadoes Category:Tropical Cyclone Tornado Outbreak Category:Outbreaks